GRACE
by Ten-youko
Summary: See author bio for warnings. Tidus/Wakka for all you damn phobes, so kindly bugger off.
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Hiya! ^_^ Yokouso and welcome to my first gaming fic that I can recall. If you aren't dense, you would have read my author bio for warnings, no? Well, if you didn't, then you're just an ass.  
  
Surprise, surpise: there is no swearing—none that I can recall, at least. (The world's coming to an end! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE~!)  
  
Two different shounen-ai pairings in this fic; the second one is more implication than anything, but hey. ^^; Yay…OOCness. Arg. As much it bothers me to say that. Though I DO believe that Auron is more than just a stoic warrior with a rather large stick up his ass.  
  
So, with no further ado, muh fic. Do enjoy.  
  
GRACE  
  
Tidus. He was a most interesting boy. What seemed like Sin-induced toxin babble started to make more and more sense every day. Wakka wondered why he saw Chappu in him at all. Tidus was a bit more fair and sun-kissed, freckling made him look even more younger than already was. His swimmer's figure was smoothly transforming into a guardian's, his muscles hardening. Yet he still looked too feminine for his own good. Wakka reckoned that if the situation called for it, he could pull of wearing a dress. It took everything Wakka had not to fall over laughing at the mental image of Tidus in Lu's dress.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Wakka blinked. It seems that he had chuckled aloud after all. He turned to Yuna, who had woken him from his reverie. "I was just thinking that our 'rugged swordsman'," he emphasized this with a grin, "seems to be lost, ya."  
  
Auron gave an uncomfortable shift in his shoulders. "How was I to know that the landscape would change in ten years?" he muttered under his breath. Tidus laughed boyishly. Wakka's heart skipped.  
  
Lulu placed a comforting hand on Auron's shoulder and murmured something in return. Wakka couldn't catch what she said for it was lost in her soft tones. Auron chuckled dryly in return.  
  
Rikku looked up and swallowed audibly. "Uh, guys?" Her voice wavered slightly as she caught their attention. "Can we find a campsite—quick?"  
  
"As soon as Auron finds us somewhere. Why?" Yuna asked. She followed Rikku's gaze. The sky was beginning to turn an ominous black-gray. A soft rumble rolled in the backgrond and Rikku jumped. "Oh."  
  
"Yeah—oh. Auron?" Rikku clung to the older man's arm. "Can we hurry a bit more?"  
  
Auron racked his memory. "There should be something suitable rather soon. Let's move." Auron directed that last comment to Kimahri, who had been scanning the horizons for anyone following them. Rikku sighed with relief and released her death-grip on Auron's arm. 


	2. Part 2

Hiya! ^_^ Sorry it's taken so long for me to post new entries to this. Ya see, I started posting this AFTER I had finished everything, but I only got the first part out before I got jaw surgery. So now here I am, "jaw bra" and all, typing up the last…two parts. For future reference, that which you find in parentheses is the equivalent to thinking—I just wanted to try something different for a change.  
  
Oh, and this one is the longest section. ^_^ Thanks for the loverly reviews—Ten wuvs them so! (Watch out for Wakka spacing, obscure football references, and Lulu's dress.)  
  
  
  
Wakka and Tidus had been keeping up the rear, which was doubly good, for they could talk blitzball. It was even better for Wakka.  
  
"…so when it looks like he's gonna pass, someone swims up and takes it! It's an ancient technique—way before my time. I don't quite remember what it's called…Statue something-or-other. Are you listening, Wakka? Hey—Wakka!"  
  
Wakka snapped back to the discussion. "Yeah; I think I've heard of something like that. We should try that in the next exhibition game." He mentally kicked himself for being easily distracted. Damn him for having a voice that could even coax Kimahri into talking. Tidus spoke again.  
  
"And I was thinking, if Lulu his carrying another dress, or maybe even Yuna, and we could get Auron drunk enough, we all could get some laughs. It'd be a good distraction for Rikku. Unless you'd like to volunteer. Whaddya say, Wakka?"  
  
(Oh, man. I did it again, ya.) "Sure. Rikku could use a distraction from the thunder." As if it had been called, a crack of thunder made Rikku screech and huddle in amongst Lulu, Kimahri, and Yuna. Tidus stopped, looked at him, and burst out laughing. "What'd I do now?" Wakka saw the others stare at the two of them funnily and Wakka pulled the amused teen towards them.  
  
"Oh, Wakka! You're just too much!" Tidus cried, wiping his eyes with his free hand. He was calming down, yet Wakka had yet to let go of him. "Jeez. I'm coming, already. You can let go now."  
  
Wakka forced himself to let go casually and slowed down to keep in step with the blonde. "So what did you really say, eh?"  
  
Tidus grinned. "I'm not telling."  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Tidus!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me, man!"  
  
"Uh…no."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Tidus stopped in his tracks. "Sure. Later."  
  
Wakka turned about, walking backwards and smirked. "I'm so good, ya?"  
  
"That's because you were pestering me. How old are you again?"  
  
"Old enough." Wakka cracked a grin again. "Now, come on—we're getting left behind." He turned back around. He heard a scuffle and a muttered curse behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Tidus in a rather ungraceful sprawled position.  
  
Everyone stopped. "Are you all right, Tidus?" Yuna called out, making her way back to the fallen boy.  
  
He pulled himself up into a more dignified sitting position. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just tripped; that's all."  
  
"Don't think about healing him; that's just wasting your energy," Auron told her, placing a restraining hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Okay." She faced Wakka. "Would you help him?"  
  
"Yeah. Leave it me, ya! I'll help the kid." Wakka sighed and walked over to Tidus.  
  
Tidus was busy brushing dirt off himself to notice anything else. "Ah, man. I got dust in it." He sighed and took stock of the damage: nasty wounds on both knees (one was bleeding), raw hands, and fine gravel stuck in all of it. He coughed to clear out his mouth.  
  
Wakka hunkered down in front of him. "You know, you're about as graceful as a one-legged condor trying to land."  
  
Tidus chuckled and did something that really caused Wakka to grapple with his willpower. "Will you kiss it and make it all better?" he asked, giving his fellow guardian a 'come on, I dare you' grin.  
  
Wakka's lips tugged upwards. "Hn." He grabbed one of Tidus' legs behind the knees and raised it to brush his lips over the scrape, his eyes closing momentarily. With a fleeting thought of, (Yuna's gonna whack me good with her staff, ya,) Wakka leaned over Tidus and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.  
  
Tidus chuckle merrily, running a finger over his now-bruised mouth. "And you call ME clumsy." Wakka reddened and Tidus smiled. "Looks like you're gonna need practice in more than just blitzball, Wakka." With a fiendish grin, Tidus pulled Wakka by his straps so that they met in a deeper kiss.  
  
Wakka's eyes widened. He heard one part of his mind causally mention, (You're kissing a boy in the open. Doesn't ANYTHING here seem wrong?) but another voice rang clearly: (Nope. Now shut up, ya!) Wakka relaxed instantly, bracing himself with one hand and the other twining with Tidus'.  
  
Tidus broke off first, face flushed. He ran his free hand over Wakka's cheek lightly. "you know the girls would kick us if they saw us right now."  
  
Wakka laughed. "Watch out for Lu's Fossil Cat Sith, eh?" Tidus laughed in return, his boyish tone sweet and pure. Wakka took off his bandanna and wrapped it around Tidus' other knee and stood to brush dirt off his pants. "Well, we better be going. Yuna's gonna have a heart attack if we're don't get to camp, ya?" He offered his hand.  
  
"She probably already is." Wakka hoisted Tidus up, throwing Tidus' arm across his shoulder and snaking an arm around the smaller man's waist. Tidus arch and eyebrow. "I CAN walk, you know."  
  
Wakka grinned wolfishly. "You mean you DON'T want me to hold onto you?" Tidus reddened and kicked at the back of Wakka's shin. "Now slet's see if we can make it to camp without running into a fiend, ya?" 


	3. Epilogue of sorts--here is where the sli...

Well, I see you're still reading this. You really don't have to, yanno. This is an epilogue of sorts, where there is horsing around and a final, teeny tiny little implication to another pairing. Damn those shibby little fics that I've read bits and pieces of. ^^; If you don't want to see anything other than Tikka here, the I suggest you go back to the previous parts. ^^; My, and speaking of, I need to fix that damn scene in part two that's currently killing me. Yarg… X_x;  
  
Wakka: Squicking is bad, ya?  
  
Tidus: Hush, you. You still owe me for calling me a condor. Now, get back to it!  
  
Wakka: Right, right… [goes back to rubbing Tidus' back, with a glare pointed at Ten]  
  
  
  
Well, here ya go!  
  
  
  
"There you are!" Rikku exclaimed, running over to the two. "Took you long enough."  
  
"Well, it took longer than I expected to stop Tidus' crying," Wakka told her as he loosed his hold on Tidus. He grinned.  
  
"Wakka! Just for that, I'm not telling you what I said!" Tidus stuck his tongue out at Wakka and ducked his swinging arm. "Ha! You swung like a beginner."  
  
"Are you okay, Tidus?" Yuna asked. Wakka let out an indignant squawk as Tidus stomped on one of Wakka's feet.  
  
"Eh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay. No thanks to him, I might add." He gave one of his patented lady-killer smiles, which meant he missed Wakka moving in to attack. Wakka wrapped his am around Tidus' neck and proceeded to give him a noogie. "OW!"  
  
"What—you fight fiends every other step and this HURTS you?" Wakka caroled. Tidus' arms flailed about and one managed to connect with Wakka's stomach. He winced and released his hold.  
  
"You managed to feel that with all of your padding?" Tidus jeered, poking at Wakka's torso repeatedly. Laughter rang out in the campsite.  
  
Auron sat on a rock by the fire watching the two wrestle and tease each other, his wry grin unseen. He grunted softly. (All over again,) he thought. (Guardians have to watch over each other, as well as their guardian, right, Jecht?) The thought made Auron's look take a more somber turn.  
  
Lifting his sake bottle in a sort of salute in Wakka and Tidus' direction, he took a swig. (Here's to the grace of youth.  
  
  
  
This is the end, ya?  
  
Well, there j00 have it—Tikka goodness done for now! ^_^ I'd like to thank everyone who's put up with "Grace"—and even shocked the fuck out of my by reviewing. I even had a wonderful artist e-mail me~ 3 Sankyuu, all you loverly writers, artists, and writer/artists who left me notey wuvvin.  
  
Lulu: She's gushing again.  
  
Auron: It's because she's getting soft. Her jaw surgery is keeping her from battling.  
  
…Eep?  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri think Ten needs to fight.  
  
Nonono! I can't! Jostling is bad for my jaw~  
  
Lulu: [takes a deep breath] Please, Ten?  
  
[fights with her willpower] (Will not succumb to pretty black mage. Will not succumb to pretty black mage…)  
  
Wakka: Oh, go on, Ten! [gives Ten a hearty slap on her back]  
  
O.o; [totters and takes a step to stabilize herself]  
  
Fiend: [pops out of nowhere] [insert roar here]  
  
Hofuck. 


End file.
